


Here Kitty Kitty

by Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)



Series: Neko verse [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Ears, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Body Image, Catboys & Catgirls, Collars, Fluff and Smut, Furry, Kitten Isak, M/M, Mild Painplay, POV Even Bech Næsheim, Politics, Porn, Smut, Tails, Tomcat Chris, Tomcat Even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband
Summary: This is a fun little thing I made by request. Because I have zero chill, I'm posting it here as well.Tomcat!Even meets a scared Kitten!Isak and brings him home for hot sex.In case you missed the tags, this is a furry anthro fic. Some enjoy this for the sake of it, some despite it, and I will tolerate zero kink shaming in the comments.Check the notes for more info, thank you!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Level of furry: behavioural characteristics (like pawing), cat ears, tails, patches of hair, rough tongues, kitty dicks. No human dicks in sight.
> 
> Even is a tomcat with a laid back attitude towards sex and relationships. Isak is an adorable fluffy kitten who has never been with a tomcat before. He is sort of a minor, but not by much (like, in people terms, a month or so away from adulthood), and above the age of consent anyhow.
> 
> In this world catpeople are a somewhat oppressed minority. The times are a-changing, but slowly, especially in the attitudes of humans. (Man, that's like a lot of plot for a pwp smut!)
> 
> I intend to write more of these, I'm not done with these two.

Even felt like purring when Chris yawned and showed his sharp canines. There was still a mark on his shoulder from last week when he had let Chris top him after listening to him whine about it for months. It had been nice. Chris was a thorough lover and Even had been pleasurably high on ‘nip. Nice. This night had been set to a different tune. Chris’ torso was covered in scrapes and scratches from Even’s claws, just a little bit of blood staining the patches of short fuzzy fur on his chest, lower abdomen and his pouch. Even was tempted to lick it clean but he was feeling his welcome starting to wear out in the Penetrators nest.

“Do you smell rain?” Chris asked. Even paused, to take a sniff of the air.

“Yes.” Fuck. He hated getting his ears wet. “Can I borrow a hoodie?”

Chris smirked. Asshole was enjoying this way too much. Even was not surprised to receive a black hoodie with CHRIS on its back. But it did smell like rain, and he did hate wet ears, so he took it and pulled it on. The hood had plenty of room for his orange ears, usually perked up and ever scanning but now drooping by the weight of the fabric. Even tucked his long orange tail under the hoodie too. He might as well pass for human while he was getting started. Sure, the legislation had been brought up to date, but attitudes tended to drag behind, and it was the time of night when bars were closing.

“You look like a  _ man _ ”, Chris said, dragging his voice a bit. He was stroking his whiskers. Even had had his removed when he was fifteen, in a desperate attempt to fit in. It had not really worked. He had worn two hoodies at a time to press his ears flat against his head, worn underwear that came up to his armpits and taped his tail along his leg. It had almost fucked up his hip permanently when it had been forced to work so hard during school days to keep his balance.

“You look like a molly.”

“In that hoodie, so do you.”

Even raised his middle finger at Chris over his shoulder as he departed the room. The Penetrators nest had own bedrooms for each member and a large common room, the lounge, through which Even now had to walk wearing Chris’ name across his back. He could only trust everyone had heard Chris scream under him a while ago. William stood up from the armchair by the fireplace to approach him but Even bared his teeth and hissed loudly at him. Fuck off. He was leaving. William backed down and Even slipped out through the door.

It was barely raining. The streets were wet and some puddles had been forming, but either this had been going on for hours or the rain was settling down. Even was still happy about his hoodie. It was his now, he would not return it. He’d keep it and curl up inside it on some cold night home alone. They were rare, those nights, but there were some.

The dark wet streets seemed to suck out all the light. Even was fine, he could see in the dark, his pupils dilated large enough to cover his irises near fully. His hearing was unfortunately muffled by the hood, but his nose was in perfect working order. And while passing a bridge he smelled something real good. He smelled a kitten. Male. In the brink of adulthood, too, but still radiating that youthful innocence that made Even’s mouth water. It had been a while.

He knew the kitten could smell him too. Even followed his scent, hands in the hoodie’s pockets, and walked under the bridge. The kitten was close.

“Hello?” Even’s voice echoed ever so slightly in the beams and arches. He heard a rustle from above, and then a boy landed in front of him. No whiskers. A hood and a snapback. Even couldn’t tell by looking but he was hundred percent certain the boy was wearing underwear up to his armpits and tape around his leg. He was really pretty, and the bruise on his cheekbone only added to his beauty. Perfection was untouchable, this boy was not.

“Who did that to you?”

The kitten sniffled. He was scared.

“A group of uni students. My ears started to hurt and I took them out but they saw me.”

“Brutes.” Even shook his head. Sure, what they did was illegal now, but still it kept happening. Hell, murder had been illegal since laws were invented and that was still a thing too.

“I ran away.” The kitten sounded so proud of himself and his quick feet. Even smiled at him.

“Lucky for us humans are shitty runners. And climbers.” Even looked up at the beams where the boy must have been hiding. They were impressively high up.

“I’m scared to leave here now. Could you please walk me home, sir?”

Even looked at the boy. A cute little kitten. Lost and all alone.

“I can walk you to mine.”

He knew the kitten could smell it. His lust. His heat. And he could smell the same on the kitten too. His scent was so lovely. Almost sweet.

“I’ve never been with a tomcat before”, the kitten whispered. Even believed him. That made him lust after him even more.

“Would you like to be now?”

It took adorably long for the kitten to nod. Even started purring. He stepped beside the boy and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. He felt the boy shiver, maybe from the cold, who knew how long he had been hiding in here. But he let Even walk him out into the street and to his apartment. The moment they stepped inside Even pulled his hood off and released his ears. He licked the side of his hand and stroked the hairs back into order. Then he pulled his tail out of the hoodie and groomed it as well. The boy just stood there, staring at him, blushing intensely.

“What is it?”

“Um. I’d like to uh. Use the bathroom, please?”

Even smiled at him.

“Listen -- uh, what was your name again?”

The kitten stared at his shoes.

“Isak.”

“Nice to meet you, Isak. I’m Even. And I would like to encourage you to just do it right here.”

Isak blinked and looked up at Even.

“What?”

“Your tail. Do you kids still tape it onto your leg or have you come up with something better?”

Isak blushed deeper. He stepped back and hit his back on the bathroom door.

“I. I -- uh. I use these bands. No tape.”

“Let me see.”

Even backed away into his studio apartment. It was mostly bed. He sat down on its edge and looked at Isak, his head slightly tilted.

Isak was so red. Blushed. Adorable. He was purring too, a tiny little purr, to self soothe. But he pulled his hood down. He took off his snapback and let his ears pop up. They were the cutest fucking pair of ears Even had ever seen. Small and pure white, with translucent pink on the inside, slightly fluffy and with roundish tips. His own ears were large, sharp triangles, and they were scanning intensely for every sound coming from Isak.

Isak pulled his hoodie off. Even had been right, he was wearing the underwear designed to keep his pouch and his dick at bay. He stroked at his own stomach slowly. He remembered still how they felt. Comforting and restraining at the same time.

“I can’t wait to meet your tail”, Even said, encouraging Isak to remove his jeans. The kitten blushed, but he did open the buttons and pull the jeans down to his ankles. He stepped out of them and Even could see the bands. They looked like wide rubber bands, evenly spaced from his ankle to his groin. Isak took them off one by one, and when his white floofy tail was finally free it swooshed from side to side nervously.

Even leaned back on his elbows. He let Isak take his time. It happened faster than he had expected it to. Isak pulled the restraining underwear down and stepped out of it. His belly hair was still growing, but it looked like the softest shit. Even licked his lips slowly when he looked at Isak’s pouch, covered in white fuzz.

“You look amazing. Don’t let anyone ever tell you otherwise.”

Isak’s blush spread down his neck and shoulders. His tail was all over the place, whipping back and forth. Even stood up and undressed as well. He let Isak take a good long look.

“When did you have your whisker job?”

Isak touched his cheek, trying to find something that wasn’t there anymore.

“When I was ten. The bullying got so bad that I refused to leave the house with them on my face.”

“I was fifteen. I still miss them.”

Isak looked at Even, his chin pressed down.

“Do you regret doing it?”

Even shrugged.

“I don’t see the point. It’s irreversible anyway. Some cats get implants later but it’s not the same. I can always tell.”

“Me too.”

The mood was getting unfortunately flat. So Even walked to Isak and took his adorable pretty face between his hands. He could feel Isak purr.

“You are beautiful as you are, kitten.” Even bent down just a bit. He sniffed at Isak’s cheek. At the side of his nose. He rubbed his brow against Isak’s forehead, purring as well. He put his hand in Isak’s soft curls and scratched him behind his ear. Isak pressed his head hard against his hand and purred louder.

“You smell amazing”, Isak whispered shyly.

Even kissed him. Their lips caressed each other softly at first, then stronger. Thirstier. Isak tasted sweet too. Soft. Even stroked his lips with his coarse tongue and they parted, willingly, surrendering. Even gave his tongue a little lick and pressed his body against Isak’s. The kitten was hard. His little pink dick was peeking out of its pouch, Even could feel the wetness on his stomach. They purred so loud that the apartment must have been vibrating.

“Have you been with kittens?” Even asked against Isak’s lips. Isak turned his head away. Shy little kitten.

“No. But there was this boy. A normal boy.”

“Kitten. You’re just as normal as he is.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I do. I’m just saying you’re wrong.”

Even kissed Isak again just to stop him from arguing. And okay, just to taste his mouth again. It was so alluring. Isak was so..complying. He let Even touch him, kiss him, turn him on. Just like that. His first time with a tomcat and he wasn’t nervous about the sex at all. Even was prepared for that to change soon.

“I like it when you call me kitten”, Isak said. “It’s like. I don’t know. You see me.”

“You are incredibly hard to miss”, Even told him.

“I never go out without my. Equipment. You’re the first person to see me naked.”

It was so seductive. The way Isak just opened up to Even like that. He was embarrassed but he didn’t let that stop him. Even stepped back and walked Isak to the bed.

“Please get on your knees on the bed. I want to look at you.”

Isak crawled on the bed on all fours. He was maybe doing it by instinct, showing off his round ass to Even. It was spectacular. So round. So fit and still so plump. Even licked his lips slowly, enjoying the view before Isak turned around and took it away. He got on his knees, first sitting on his heels and then standing up. He let Even look at his body, and Even could see Isak liked being watched like this. His dick was now of darker shade, peeking out bolder, Even looked at the narrow pointy tip and licked his lips again.

“Beautiful”, Even said. He tilted his head. Isak liked being a kitten. His kitten. He might have something for him. “Wait there. Close your eyes.”

Isak closed his eyes. He was purring again, to calm himself down, but he stayed still. Even sneaked to the closet and opened it quietly. He took a box from the top shelf and opened it, took the collar out and grabbed the bell so it wouldn’t make a sound. He crawled on his knees on the bed behind Isak and put the collar on him. He closed the buckle and let go.

“You can look now.”

Isak opened his eyes. He tried the collar with his fingertips, poked at the bell and the tingle made his ears perk.

“I can’t see it myself.”

“Ah, sorry. Wait.”

Even reached for his jeans and took the phone from his pocket. He took a picture of Isak and showed it to him. The black leather collar and the shiny pink bell suited him so well.

“What do you think?”

Isak nodded, biting his lip. He was blushing again.

“I like it. But that feels. Naughty. To like this.”

“Naughty is good, kitten. I like my kittens naughty.”

Isak blushed. But not out of shame. Out of pleasure. He looked at Even eyes wide, ears perked up.

“What do naughty kittens do?” His whisper was thick with heat. He really wanted to be Even’s naughty kitten, but he was so inexperienced. He didn’t know how. It was so fucking adorable.

“They do absolutely everything”, Even said. “You can start by giving me a bath.”

Even leaned back on the bed. He rested his ass on his heels and leaned on his elbows, presenting his body to Isak. His patch of fur, orange with darker and white stripes, his white pouch already bulging. Isak smiled. He got on his hands and knees and then on his belly, he reached his face over Even and pushed his tongue out. He washed the fur with it, with tiny little licks. All over the patch, around the pouch, and then slowly encouraged to give it some licks too. They were longer licks, they made Even purr when the nubs on his tongue brushed his fur. Even was pawing the bed without noticing at first that he was doing it.

The bell jingled with Isak’s movements. That sound was turning them both on so much, they were purring and pawing and when Isak finally gave Even’s wet tip a little kiss he sighed, deep. Yes. Oh yes.

“I don’t mind some tongue. Just so you know. But easy.”

Isak blushed. But he did lick at it. With just the tip of his tongue, the soft edge, he tasted Even’s precum and purred. Those licks lured Even’s dick out of its pouch. Isak tried it with his fingers, at the spines and the thickness, the hardness. His touch was so careful and shy, it felt incredible. Even had been with kittens before but not one this cute.

“Take it in your mouth, please. But careful with the tongue. One time I got kind of stuck, with the spines and all.” Rough tongue, rough dick, a bad combo if you didn’t pay attention. Isak nodded and opened his mouth wide. He closed his lips around the tip of Even’s dick and sucked at it. His first tomcat dick. He obviously had sucked dick before, probably that human boy.

“Oh fuck!” Even gasped when Isak licked the smooth tip with the coarse part of his tongue. He had felt that a lot of times, last time with Chris only hours ago, but Isak’s tongue, the pressure he used, everything, it was. It was the perfect combination of discomfort and pleasure and it made the eyes roll back in Even’s head.

Of course Isak got startled and pulled away. The bell tingled, he looked at Even with wide eyes.

“I’m sorry! Did it hurt?”

Even chuckled.

“It was amazing. Please do it again.”

“Are -- are you sure?”

Even opened his eyes and looked at Isak. He nodded. He was sure. And Isak leaned back in and took him in his mouth. He just sucked first, and then he gave Even that tongue again. It made him yelp. It made him pant. He begged Isak to keep going again and again until his dick was raw and they had to stop.

Isak was all wound up. He was squirming, his dick was hard and peeking out from its pouch repeatedly. Out, back in, out again, in the pace of his short breath. His fluffy white tail was tickling on Even’s leg. It was so soft. Even sat up and grabbed Isak behind his neck, pulled him in a heated kiss. With tongue. More of that sweet roughness for him, thank you. Isak’s bell clinged with the kiss and every sound of it sent shivers down Even’s spine. His naughty kitten.

Even crawled to the night stand. He opened the drawer and took the lube. He was an animal but not a brute.

“On your hands and knees, thank you.” Isak obeyed. He lifted his tail so Even could see all of his round ass, the lovely hole between his cheeks. When Even added lube on it Isak mewed. Of course he did, perfect little kitten. Even licked his lips and pressed his finger on the hole. He rubbed the lube all over it, then pushed it in, slowly. Isak mewed again, louder, he was pawing on the bed and his bell was clinging along. Even moved his finger slowly, pulled it out and pushed it back in, again and again. Isak was purring so loud he could feel it on his finger.

“How does it feel?” Even whispered.

“So good. And so. Little?” Even could see the back of Isak’s neck blush. He was sure his face was red too.

“Do you want something more? Are you a naughty kitten?”

Isak shivered and sighed. Then he nodded.

“Yes. I’m a naughty kitten and I want more. Please give me more.”

Even was purring too.

“Well, you asked very politely.” That gave Even reason enough to give him something. Something naughty. He added some lube and pushed two fingers in. Isak was so tight. His fingers filled him up, made him mew and moan, he was pushing his ass high up in the air and clawing at the bed. Even pulled his fingers apart inside him, then pushed them back together and bent them. He changed the angle, searching, and when he found what he was looking for Isak screamed in pleasure. Yes, yes, oh fuck yes.

Even gave it to him. He rubbed and pushed on that spot inside him, he used his free hand to touch himself. He didn’t want to tear his sweet kitten on his first time, he had to get him as close as possible. And himself too. With the sounds Isak and his bell were making that wasn’t hard at all. Even was thrusting his hips, fucking his own hand, fucking the kitten with his fingers and their moans and meowing filled the apartment.

“Even I’m going to --”

Even pulled his fingers out. Finally! His hands were almost shaking and he spilled the lube on his stomach and thighs first, then he finally got it on his dick. A generous amount. Even grabbed Isak’s hips. Isak pulled his tail out of the way, grabbing it with his hand, he was pushing his ass high up in the air. Even couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He guided his tip at the hole and then he pushed. Hard. He draped his chest on Isak’s back and bit the back of his neck. He held on to it with his teeth and pulled back. The spines made Isak scream, but he didn’t ask Even to stop. He couldn’t.

Even pushed in again, harder. He stayed there for a bit.

“Squeeze me, kitten. Milk me with your ass.”

Isak did. He squeezed hard, and released, then squeezed again. When he released Even pulled back, Isak screamed, he pushed in, he squeezed. They built up a rhythm, of gasping and moaning and screaming, a clinging bell, and in the background was the sound of their constant purring louder and louder.

Even came so fucking hard. Isak was moaning constantly now, wailing, and he kept squeezing and releasing until Even was out of cum. He had given it all to Isak, every single drop. He pulled away. Now that he was soft it didn’t hurt Isak that much, he just whimpered softly. Even rolled him on his back and lifted his legs on his shoulders, lying down on his belly, his head between Isak’s legs.

“Give it to me. Don’t hold back.”

As his cum leaked out of Isak Even licked it all away. He couldn’t taste blood. Good. He cleaned Isak up carefully and then continued up to his dark pink dick. Even took it in his mouth and started sucking, hard, moving his head up and down and soon enough his naughty kitten had his first orgasm with a tomcat.

Even drank up every drop. Then he turned on his back too, spread out on the bed, arms and legs everywhere, still purring. Fuck. He closed his eyes and let sleep take over his body. Just before sleeping he heard a bell near his ear, and felt a tickle of soft fluffy hair on his cheek.

There was daylight in the room when Even came to. Something had woken him up. What? He heard a bell. Then he felt it again. A soft touch on his pouch, just a tap, first there and then gone immediately after. His dick twitched in response. It was touched again. The bell clinged. Even opened his eyes properly and looked down to see Isak crouched up on the bed, at an arm’s length away. He was on his knees, his ass high up in the air, rocking from side to side, his tail whooshing in long rapid strokes. His eyes were wide and black, pupils blown, full of hunt, as he quickly reached out his hand and tapped at Even’s dick again. It twitched, the pink head peeked out, and Isak tapped that twice. He was rocking faster. He was about to pounce.

Even closed his eyes almost all the way. He kept watching Isak. Waiting. Waiting. Three more taps, then he gave in to his instincts and jumped. Even was ready for him. He grabbed Isak in mid air and gave him more momentum, he rolled over and threw the shrieking kitten on the bed next to him. He bit down on his shoulder and Isak growled, pushing at Even with his hands and feet, kicking in a rapid pace but not hard. Even let him go on purpose, and when Isak pounced him they tussled around the bed for a bit until Even had had enough and nailed Isak under him.

“Bad kitty”, Even purred. He looked down at Isak who was calming down and purring, his eyes returning to normal. They were so green.

“It was so twitchy! I couldn’t resist.”

Even chuckled softly. Then he kissed Isak. He breathed in his scent and couldn’t stop purring. Then he yawned. It was still early, and tomcats liked their beauty sleep.

“You can stay a while more if you promise to control yourself.”

“I promise to try?”

Isak was so cute. His white fluffy ears, his curls a mess, his tail all poofy.

“It’s a deal”, Even said, and pulled Isak into a cuddle. They washed each other’s ears carefully and drifted back to their drowsy, lazy cat nap.


	2. PSA

Here's to you 8 subscribers, I made a sequel in a separate fic. It's the next fic in this series (Neko verse). Enjoy!


End file.
